All Manor of Love
All Manor of Love is the 2nd episode of the fourth season of the hit television series, Meerkat Manor. Summary For splintered sisters Rocket Dog and Maybelline, it's a race to see who can find a mate first to help secure their respective family's futures. But with a shortage of men around the Kalahari, this is easier said than done. I mean, really, someone would be wise to develop some sort of eHarmony for meerkats or something — surely this would make the entire process much easier! Maybelline is really in dire straits, as her posse of Aztecs now stands just seven strong, so it's even more important for her to find a partner who can give her pups. Little Murray begs to be noticed, but let's be honest — is anyone who is referred to as "little" really a contender for a dominant female meerkat? I think we all know the answer to that question, though props to Murray for ousting a mongoose to secure his family a new home. Meanwhile, separation from Whiskers has turned Zaphod into somewhat of a nightmare bachelor — you know, the kind who leaves half-empty pizza boxes and Chinese food take-out containers lying around, and probably hasn't scrubbed their bathroom since the Reagan administration. In this case, Zaphod is sharing his pad with some fellow rovers and it's become a filthy flea pit. As one might guess, ticks are not the way to woo a lady. Back at the Aztecs, Mr. White Sheep of the Commandos, Wilson, is eyeballing the ladies. His last paramour was Mozart, until she fell victim to a jackal. Now he's back on the market, and so is Maybelline — could this be a love connection at long last? Wilson makes his move, but sadly not his mark, at least not right away. However, he wastes no time in approaching her sister Angie. Maybelline, of course, is having none of that and makes it clear that this man is hers. Wilson quickly comes to his senses. Angie, Schmangie: pups with a dominant female like Maybelline could bring him prominence and power. While Wilson seems to finally be making some headway, Zaphod is not faring as well, until he spots a small group in the distance that may provide him with a chance to make his genetic mark. He knows his boys will back him up, but first he needs to ensure they can take on the males in the other group. The playing field seems even, so Zaphod's roving coalition moves in for the coup. But wait — what's that scent? Why does this all seem so fa...mil...i...ar ... oh dear. Zaphod has just stormed his own daughter's mob — and in doing so, he also just put the kibosh on Wilson's budding romance with Maybelline. "Hi Dad ... we were just ... watching TV ..." — awkward! Wilson high-tails it out of there, putting him back to square one, though he may have already left Maybelline with a parting gift, so to speak. Only time will tell. At the Whiskers burrow, Rocket Dog has gotten rid of her dad, but she's got other threats cramping her style: namely, younger sisters Hawkeye and Sophie, who could potentially attract a mate first. Rocket Dog realizes it's vital for her to bear pups ASAP, or her status as leader could be MIA. After a busy morning of foraging, most of the Whiskers are taking a break, which could be why Mitch fails to spot a mystery meerkat making his way toward the group. The man in question is none other than Wilson, who eyes Sophie across the way, all on her lonesome. Following the rendezvous, Sophie makes the mistake of trying to sneak back to her group with Wilson still at her side, so the entire family immediately knows what she's likely been up to. Defiant Sophie gets a bit of a slap in the face from Rocket Dog, whose worst fears might have just come true. If Sophie gets pregnant before Rocket Dog, that slap is going to be only the beginning of her problems! My, my, my — could it be that Maybelline is not Rocket Dog's biggest threat? Will little sister Sophie be the first to produce pups and potentially take over the reigns? What do you think will happen? Category:Meerkat Manor Episodes